


I Love You, Psycho

by vivinaked61



Category: EXO (Band), TREASURE (Korea Band)
Genre: Attempted Murder, Best Friends Byun Baekhyun & Oh Sehun, ChanBaek - Freeform, Chanbaek Smut, Chanbaek fluff, Chanbeak - Freeform, Chanyeol is a serial killer, Descriptions of murder and dead bodies, Fluff and Smut, High School AU, M/M, Mentions of SeBaek, Murder, Psycho Chanyeol, Psychological Horror, Psychological Torture, Violence, chanbaek freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:56:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28077324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivinaked61/pseuds/vivinaked61
Summary: Baekhyun is having a hard time dealing with the fact that his boyfriend is the school’s unidentified serial killer.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 5
Kudos: 32





	1. So Very Pretty

"Chanyeol! Fuck, stop! Please!"

Chanyeol turned around and didn't look pleased. He softly sighed before letting the lighter he lit go, tossing it on the floor and walking to Baekhyun who was kneeling down on the concrete floor, tears glossing over his cheeks.

"Hey, I told you that you didn't have to come. Hm? You're pretty when you cry, you know that?", Chanyeol smiled kindly and wiped his boyfriend's tears. 

Baekhyun shook his head despite the compliment, his whimpers and sniffles turned into wails.

"I want to stop! Just stop, please, please, pl-"

"Baby, calm down. We'll stop, okay? Look, I'm not doing anything! They're still in there, I can kill him whenever. It's not a big deal- Hey, shh."

Chanyeol tutted and picked up his sobbing boyfriend, swaying him in an attempt to soothe him. The car parked in the middle of the empty parking lot made the scene more eery, Baekhyun's cries soften into little blubbers which caught Chanyeol's attention. 

"You don't have to do this, we went too far. Let's stop, I... I regret it, I wanna go home.", Baekhyun tried not to look behind Chanyeol but it was hard when his schoolmate was laying unconscious in the front seat of the car his boyfriend was going to blow up.

"Baekhyun, look at me. It's gonna be fine, everything's- Shh, I know, I know. It's gonna be okay.", Chanyeol knew he couldn't console Baekhyun until the morning came because someone would enter the parking lot by then. He tenderly kissed Baekhyun's wet cheek before standing up and walking to where he threw the lighter, Baekhyun's crying returned but it was mixed with screams.

Picking up the lighter and opening it, Chanyeol watched the flame illuminate in the dark. He noticed that the scenery was too perfect in that moment, fluorescent city lights glimmering in the background; he hoped that he and Baekhyun could have been standing side by side for this moment but it will take time. Luckily, Chanyeol is always patient.

He threw the lighter at the car which sparked flames, wildfire erupted in the car and Baekhyun's crying had stopped. Chanyeol whipped his head around and saw Baekhyun was just staring at him, not nesscisarily in horror or admiration. Chanyeol had expected at least one of those reactions but Baekhyun was suspiciously quiet and passive.

"Baekhyun, see? Nothing bad happened.", Chanyeol approached him and circled his arms around him, turning him around to take his attention away from the body burning in the car. 

A shrill scream was heard, cries for help followed suit but Chanyeol covered Baekhyun's ears when he saw the smaller with tears welling in his eyes again. 

No matter what, Chanyeol would keep the both of them safe. Even if it meant killing off anyone or anything that stood in the way, this was only the first thing on the long list. 


	2. You Call The Shots

Minseok threw the day's newspaper on the table, falling into his chair and gripping his hair in stress. 

"How the fuck did they get to Jihoon? They fucking killed him, he was found with burns all over his body in the parking lot downtown."

Baekhyun stiffened, his heart was beating so fast and his palms were becoming warm, his head had flashing images of last night's events that weighed him down all night. He peered at the newspaper, copying Sehun and Suho who were reading the headline.

' _High school student found dead in parking lot_ ' and just under it, ' _The unknown killer strikes again. Who will be next_?'.

"Fuck!", Sehun slammed his hand down on the table and was fuming, "We have to do something about this. Anyone could be next, last week it was Irene and next week it could be one of us.". 

Minseok stood to get a drink from the fridge while Suho snatched the paper, reading it for an unnerving amount of time until he lifted his head with a perflexed expression. Suho parted his lips to speak but the door to the student lounge opened and in came Chanyeol, with his uniform to his own style as usual: collar popped and tie loose. He waltzed over to Baekhyun and kissed the top of his head.

"Morning, pretty. Let's go get some breakfast."

"You have class in ten minutes, breakfast my ass...", Sehun mumbled and earned a smack on the arm from Baekhyun.

"He's right, let's get some food after class. I'll be out in a bit.", Baekhyun saw the way Chanyeol lingered a glare on Sehun which alerted all the alarms in his head. He tugged Chanyeol's arm and smiled sweetly, motioning him to go outside and his boyfriend complied with a gruff. Once Chanyeol was outside of the lounge, Sehun stood and closed the door to prevent the taller from hearing their next conversation. He looked at Baekhyun with worry and concern drawing his eyebrows together, Baekhyun already knew what was coming next.

"Baek, this guy is weird. Tell me again why you're fucking him.", Sehun plopped himself on the couch almost making Minseok spill his ice coffee.

"I'm not fucking him, I really like him. He's sweet, give him a chance.", Baekhyun didn't want them to actually give him a chance. If they spent too much time together he didn't want to risk Chanyeol finding fault in one of them and for their discovered body to be on the front cover of the next weekly school paper.

Minseok hissed in contemplation, "I don't know, I think I gotta agree with Sehun. He gives me real serial killer vibes.".

"Speaking of serial killers! Have you guys noticed that this killer doesn't use any weapons?", Suho suggested after putting the paper on the table and turning to his friends. "This person doesn't leave any marks on his victims, doesn't stab them or show that he's used any weapons. Either the police are dealing with a mastermind, or this guy's a pussy who doesn't know how to use a knife or a gun.".

Baekhyun hand curled into a fist on his side, he didn't want to think about whether Chanyeol knew how to use weapons or not, he most likely already knew and has done it before but never in front of Baekhyun. One thing he was sure of was that he did not want to find out. 

He glanced at the side and saw through the glass window of the lounge that Chanyeol was already looking at him, his back against the wall and a suggestive smirk pulling at his lips. Baekhyun sighed and picked up his bagpack, stealing the coffee out of Minseok's hand and ignoring his whining. 

"I don't wanna be late for class, I'll see you guys later!", Baekhyun left the room and took a heavy gulp of the coffee before throwing it into a trash bin. The hint of bitterness running down his throat helped with the dryness he didn't even realise was there. 

He walked over to Chanyeol and was pleasantly surpised to feel soft lips against his. The kiss took a quick turn when Chanyeol's tongue probed between Baekhyun's lips and swiped over his teeth. Chanyeol really liked the taste of coffee. 

"Mr Choi's class is gonna fucking put me to sleep but thanks for the dose of coffee.", Chanyeol winked and slid Baekhyun's bagpack from his shoulder and carried it himself with ease on his arm that was already weighed down by his own bag. Baekhyun stopped and turned to face him, he got the chance to look at Chanyeol properly since last night's events; Chanyeol was handsome in the sense that no one could suspect him of doing such heinous acts. Despite feeling warmth and comfort being close to Chanyeol, he couldn't shake off the guilt weighing in from Jihoon's death. It was their fault, even though Baekhyun didn't kill that student himself he could have stopped his boyfriend. He could have also stopped him the previous times he witnessed Chanyeol murdering his classmates. 

Baekhyun bit his lip anxiously, at this rate if they kept standing around in angst they'd never make it to class. 

"Chanyeol, I saw that look you gave Sehun earlier. The answer is no. Don't even think about it, he's off limits- Don't ever look at my friends like that.", Baekhyun's chest felt like it was burning from speaking so fast and bravely to his boyfriend. He wasn't afraid of Chanyeol, he was afraid that if he didn't verbalise what he was and wasn't okay with Chanyeol wouldn't bother to ask or think about it. 

"Okay."

"Okay? So, you won't do anything?", Baekhyun felt at ease when Chanyeol nodded, at least he could trust that Chanyeol loved him enough not to give him emotional strain- to a certain extent. 

"Nope. Whatever you want, I'll do it. You call the shots, baby.", Chanyeol gently smiled, seeing his little boyfriend happy was all he could ask for. 

The bell rang which signalled they were officially late for class, Chanyeol laughed seeing Baekhyun panic and drag him with all his might down the hallway to their science class. 


	3. We'll Crush Each Other

Baekhyun heavily panted, cheeks prettily flushed in pink and fingers gripping strong biceps that were holding his waist and keeping him from slamming onto the chest beneath him. Chanyeol sat up, meeting his boyfriend at eye level and leaning in to capture the smaller's lips and any last breath he was holding onto. The wet sounds of their kisses bounced off the walls and filled the silent space, Baekhyun felt tired and just wanted to fall asleep on Chanyeol's chest like they normally did after sex. He pulled away to breathe, resting his chin on Chanyeol's shoulder and quietly humming when there were small circles being drawn at his sides. 

  
"Are you okay? Tired?", Chanyeol's deep voice whispered in his ear, running a shiver down his spine and worrying Chanyeol that we was cold. 

  
"Hm, just a little.", Baekhyun mumbled against his neck and playfully bit a spot, earning an abrupt slap on his ass. He yelped and leaned back to glare at Chanyeol.

  
"What? I thought we were playing.”

Baekhyun rolled his eyes and stole another kiss, and another, and another. Frankly he just liked the sound their lips made, lightly smacking against each other or just the echo of a simple peck. 

”You seemed a little out of it, something on your mind?”, Chanyeol’s deep voice whispered into his ear.   
  


Baekhyun shook his head, trying to avoid talking about it because he didn’t want to have to deal with his own waterworks. Chanyeol sighed, moving their position so that he was laying down with Baekhyun resting on his chest. Normally Baekhyun would whine about feeling ‘icky’ and ask Chanyeol to clean him up, but this time he wasn’t bothered about having his cock stuffed up his ass since he was so exhausted.

”I’m fine, don’t worry.”

”If anything or anyone is bothering you, babe you have to let me know-“

”No!”

Chanyeol tutted when Baekhyun rose up from his chest, suddenly panting and holding onto Chanyeol’s arms for dear life.   
  


“Hey, what’s the matter? You were doing so good. C’mere.”, Chanyeol shushed his boyfriend and wrapped us arms around his petite frame, planting light kisses on his ear lobe at an attempt to calm him down.

Baekhyun on the other hand, was already a blubbering mess and hugged Chanyeol so tightly that new nail claw marks were implanted on his skin along with the ones from their previous activities.   
  


“No one... No one’s bothering me, don’t do anything, please.”

Chanyeol laid them back down, turning them both on their side to face each other without one or the other straining their neck. He wiped Baekhyun’s tears and pulled him closer.   
  


“Okay, I won’t. Remember what I said? You call the shots. Let’s stop talking about it, I don’t like seeing you like this.”

Baekhyun nodded and tried to stifle his cries, they eventually died down once he put all his focus to the sound of Chanyeol’s heart beating. He felt too many emotions at once, he was scared that they’d get caught, he felt guilty for not doing anything about what he knew and he felt worry for who would be next.   
  


“I love you.”

Chanyeol seemed surprised that Baekhyun said it so suddenly, the smile on his face worth over a billion stars in Baekhyun’s eyes.   
  


“Hey, normally that’s my line. I love you more, you know that? I love you, pretty.”

”What if I wasn’t pretty anymore? What if I became a monster?”

”Impossible. Wanna know why?”

Baekhyun raised a brow and nodded, intertwining his hands with Chanyeol’s.   
  


“Because you and I are already monsters.”

It took all that Baekhyun had in him not to start weeping again.   
  


———

When Monday morning came, the whole school was chaos. For some reason it had taken all the students an entire weekend to register that there was a serial killer among them, Park Jihoon’s murder sparked rumours in and out of school to the point where the local police department had to give an assembly of how the students could keep safe on and off school site.   
  


Chanyeol especially enjoyed the little panics his classmates felt, he thought it was interesting how they were so worried about this ‘mysterious killer’ that they had no idea the guy they borrowed pencils and erasers from was the one they feared. He didn’t care much for how they felt, only when it affected him did he give so much as a flying fuck, but of course he was a terrific actor.

Chanyeol was deemed as a strange child when he was younger, simply because he refused to play with other kids and would scream bloody murder if they came within a metre radius, or he’d just glare at them. Coming from a wealthy background, people assumed he was just spoilt and hated to share things since he was an only child. Chanyeol realised that to society he was viewed as ‘strange’, so he learnt how to fit into the standards of what ‘normal’ was.   
  
  


He learnt social cues, leading to him being able to watch sitcoms without wanting to rip his hair out at the obnoxious amount of times the laugh track was played. He learnt how to show sympathy and empathy, although it was fake he found it hilarious how people believed it so much that they showered him with compliments.

‘You’re such a good listener.’

’You’re so good at giving advice.’

‘Chanyeol you have it all, good looks and a good heart.’

Little did they know.

Chanyeol’s parent’s were especially proud of him, but he knew that they were glad they didn’t have to go to the trouble of sending their only child off to therapy, risking the chance of hearing that he wasn’t mentally stable enough to inherit the family business. Heaven forbid. He mainly just didn’t want to go through the process of confirming that he had ‘anti-social behaviour tendencies’.   
  


He was set on living the rest of his life spending his parent’s money and going to parties, just to see what all the fuss was about. He knew he was attractive and everyone wanted him, even if it was just for one night. He’d had his fair share in one night stands but they became too boring after a while, he also found the idea of having to make small talk with someone while they awkwardly put their clothes back on the next morning very tiresome.   
  


Despite only being in high school, Chanyeol was very observant and incredibly intelligent. He was especially exceptional in Psychology, it was the only subject that he’d ever bother to show up on time for and pay attention in. It’s also where he met, and he swears this, the love of his life.   
  


Baekhyun had stumbled into class that day, late with his bag half opened and a book flying onto the floor as he rushed an apology. Chanyeol’s first thought was that the other was so _pretty_. So pretty that Chanyeol stopped him before he could leave the classroom and asked to buy him lunch, Baekhyun politely declined but agreed the second ice cream was mentioned.   
  


It was too easy.   
  


Chanyeol fell in love after spending a day with Baekhyun, there was something about the way Baekhyun didn’t judge him when he said something strange. He didn’t see it as Baekhyun simply being an open minded person but as a sign that they were meant to be. Baekhyun laughed at all his jokes, although one of them was an insult to their Psychology teacher they he very much meant.   
  


Baekhyun saw Chanyeol as something new and fresh, he’d seen the taller around but never actually interacted with him. He did think he was very attractive though, his large build was too perfect for someone who wasn’t on the school’s football team. Baekhyun had even suggested Chanyeol to try joining the team, he was surprised that he agreed so quickly.

”You’ll do it? Really?”

”If you want me to.”  
  


Every football game Chanyeol had, Baekhyun would be there cheering him on and after it ended he’d be giving Chanyeol something he enjoyed a lot more than a trophy.   
  


After a few months of dating, word spread around the school and a nasty rumour of Baekhyun being a gold digger reached everyone’s ear. Baekhyun didn’t care very much abour rumours because he believed that as long as he and the people he cared about knew the truth it was enough for him.   
  


That day, Baekhyun was walking out of the library after school having finished what felt like the longest study session of his life. He felt a buzz in his back pocket and pulled out his phone to read a text from his boyfriend and the others from his friend’s he ignored while studying.   
  


‘ **Park Chandoo: Babe, I’m in the main science lab. Are you done yet? 6:47pm** ’

‘ **Park Chandoo: Did you eat yet? 6:40pm** ’

‘ **SeAchooHun: My mom made some pasta should I drop some off at your house? 5:54pm** ’

‘ **Minsoup: Do you know if Sehun’s ma made food or not cause I’m hungry and he’s dodging my calls 🙄 5:07pm** ’

  
Baekhyun texted Sehun first and accepted his offer, also telling him to thank his mom for him, he left Chanyeol’s message on seen since he was on his way to him anyways.

Once he climbed up the ungodly amount of stairs that led to the science block of the building, he saw Chanyeol walking down the narrow hallway and smiling at him.

”There’s my pretty princess.”

”You’re weird with the nicknames lately.”, Baekhyun kissed his lips chastely and held his hand.   
  


“I’m all done for the day, sorry I made you wait so long. Are you hungry? Let’s get some McDonald’s!”

Chanyeol laughed and nodded, but Baekhyun saw him glance behind him at something.   
  


Baekhyun had an uneasy feeling.   
  


“What? Did you forget something?”

”Hm? No, let’s just go.”

He let go of Chanyeol’s hand and walked over to one of the experiment cubicles located in the main science lab. He couldn’t see much but what he could make out was that the cubicle had a flashing red light outside the small room, indicating the room was in use and toxic chemicals were detected.   
  


But there was no one in the cubicle.   
  


“Baekhyun, babe. Let’s go, I know you’re hungry.”, Chanyeol’s voice was normal but Baekhyun’s was confused and laced with suspicion.

”Why’s the room in use but there’s no one in there? That’s dangerous and the lights-“

Baekhyun cut himself off when he saw a body laying on the floor of the cubicle, visible only when the smoke lessened. He reached his hand out to open the door to the lab to help but Chanyeol grabbed his wrist before he could.

”Are you crazy? You’ll get your finger prints on the handle.”

”What? Chanyeol, someones in there! They- They’re on the floor- Call for help-“

”No.”

Baekhyun looked at his boyfriend like he was out of his mind.

”Chanyeol someone’s in there! They might be dead if chemicals-“

”You know Bae Joonhyun?”

Baekhyun had too many thoughts in his head but he decided to calm down, although he was looking at the still body laying in the glass cubicle.   
  


“Yeah? What about her? Wait, that looks-“

”It’s her. She was the one that spread the rumours of you being a gold digger, the fucking bitch.”

Chanyeol pulled Baekhyun back and hugged him from behind, preventing him from trying to open the door or get away.   
  


“Chanyeol, what are you doing? Why did you do that? You know I don’t care about that shit, what did you do!”

”She deserved it. No one talks bad about you. No one. I’ll fucking kill anyone that does.”

Baekhyun broke out into sobs, falling to the floor from his boyfriend’s grasp. He wiped his face and looked at Chanyeol who was kneeling down and cupping his face comfortingly. He shoved Chanyeol’s hands away and crawled away, only to be pulled back into place where he was forced to look into his boyfriend’s eyes.

“Hey, look at me. It’s still me, alright? Baby, it’s just me.”, Chanyeol ignored the look or horror and uncertainty in Baekhyun’s eyes. He was glad to see no sign of disgust or judgment, surprisingly.

“Let’s get out of here, okay? You said you were hungry so let’s go eat.”

Baekhyun realised that day that he was dating a fucking psychopath. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo, what do you guys think? 🤣 Stay safe everyone!


	4. People Say We Make A Cute Couple

The day following Joonhyun’s death, her body was found by the head of the science department at 7:38am. The police were parked in front of the school gates at all exits and entrances while students were walking into school, whispers and multiple questions were shared that morning. 

After two days the case was declared as murder, they discovered that the cameras in the science block were purposely disconnected so all the classrooms and hallways couldn’t capture the murderer. As for the cubicle Joonhyun was found in, there were no traces of finger prints on any of the tubes that the toxins were incased in. No clues of DNA were found anywhere on the scene, everything had been completely sterilised and some said that the lab had never been as clean as it was before the murder took place. 

Joonhyun’s friend’s were all sobbing messes when they were called into the principle’s office, crying about how they didn’t know what could have happened and how the last they had heard of her was when she messaged the group chat about heading home. 

Baekhyun avoided Chanyeol for the entire week. He didn't answer his texts or calls and didn’t even make so much as eye contact with the other in their shared classes. Every time Chanyeol would try and speak to to him he’d suddenly start conversation with someone else or he’d just suddenly whip out his phone and act like he was texting the most important person in the world.

To say Chanyeol was angry was an understatement. He just didn’t understand. 

Did Baekhyun not understand the intent of his actions? 

Did he not love him the same way Chanyeol loved him? 

Was there someone in the way?

He didn’t kill Joonhyun for himself, he did it for Baekhyun. 

As Baekhyun walked down the empty hallway during lunch, he was startled when Chanyeol’s hand slammed against the wall in front of his face. They made eye contact but Baekhyun broke it in less than a second while Chanyeol caged him between his arms, keeping him in place and Baekhyun wasn’t stupid enough to duck down and attempt to crawl away. He just tightly shut his eyes hoping the bell would ring, even though lunch just began, or someone would walk by and ask what they were doing.

‘ _ Holy fuck, I’m going to die _ .’

”Baekhyun, look at me.”

”I don’t want to.”

Baekhyun wondered why there was no one around or why students chose today of all the days to not loiter the halls and make their annoying presence known. 

“Are you afraid of me? You know why it had to happen right? She wasn’t a good person.”, Chanyeol spoke in the most nonchalant manner that Baekhyun questioned if he heard him correctly. 

“No, I’m not afraid of you.”, Baekhyun answered truthfully. He definitely wasn’t afraid of Chanyeol, he was afraid of knowing that there was blood on his boyfriend’s hands and that he showed no remorse for it. Other than that, Baekhyun could never see the taller even swatting a fly.

”Good. So can we go back to normal? I miss you.”

‘ _ No we can’t go back to normal, you fucking maniac _ .’

”I missed you too. But- Don’t do that again, okay? It’s not right to hurt people.”, Baekhyun whispered the last part in case someone was listening. He didn’t know why he didn’t break up with Chanyeol, threaten to go to the police or why he didn’t run away like a logical person would do.

”Don’t worry about it. Now let’s get some food in you. I’ll buy you some cake, you look a little pale these days.”, Baekhyun stiffly nodded and followed Chanyeol, accepting his hand and convincing himself that everything would be okay. 

There’s a possibility that Chanyeol didn’t know what he was doing that night in the lab. At least Baekhyun wanted to believe so.

Park Jihoon’s murder proved otherwise and the patience Baekhyun never knew he had was thinning. 

———

The week after Jihoon’s murder, the police visited the school and set up interviews with the victim’s class. The class was lined up along the hallway and each student was waiting for their interview. 

Baekhyun looked behind him and groaned when Sehun thumped his cheek.

“Ouch! Now is not the time.”, he rubbed his cheek while Sehun shrugged.

“It’s taking forever, for once I actually want to be in Miss Lee’s math class. What do you think they’re gonna ask us? Jihoon was only ever close with Hyunsuk Junkyu. How would we be involved...”, Sehun leaned against the wall and placed his hand on Baekhyun’s head like he was a shelf to balance on.

“Shut up, they’re right over there- Quit doing that.”, he swatted his best friend’s hand away and glanced at Junkyu and Hyunsuk who were standing on the other side of the wall, he hoped they hadn’t just overheard their conversation. Thankfully, they clearly didn’t because they were standing with their hands in their pockets and idly staring into space after finishing their interviews.

Baekhyun felt his heart ache each time he saw their faces because he knew who killed their best friend, not only was he aware of the killer but he was dating him. They were known as the rowdiest group of friends in the school but the remaining two didn’t make so much as a peep during classes or during class registrations anymore.

“Mr Byun, please enter and sit on that side.”

Baekhyun turned around and politely bowed at the officer speaking to him, he saw Chanyeol walk out of the room and smile at him. That must have meant that they believed he was innocent or he was just being his usual lovey-dovey self when it came to him. He returned a small grin back before regaining his composure and telling himself to not be nervous or panic. 

Baekhyun entered the classroom and jumped a little at the door shutting loudly, he saw a police officer sitting at the teacher’s desk and sat down in the chair facing him. The officer didn’t look at Baekhyun but at the paper he was scribbling notes on. It was only after an uncomfortable minute that he looked at Baekhyun with a knowing smile.

“Your boyfriend is Park Chanyeol, the one that was just here before you, right?”

Baekhyun was taken aback by the sudden question and audibly choked on his spit.

“What? Uh, y-yes that’s correct.”

“You don’t have to be nervous I was just making conversation. Kids these days have a lot going on, don’t you think?”, the officer smiled warmly as Baekhyun shifted in his seat.

“You have no idea...”, Baekhyun laughed a little although it was forced.

“So, did you know Jihoon personally? Did you see or speak to him close to the time before his death?”

“I always see- I mean, saw him at school normally, I didn’t speak to him often because we weren’t close. I never had any contact with him before the time of his death.”

The officer nodded and started making notes again, the sound of the squeaky pen gliding across paper was starting to get on Baekhyun’s nerves and made his leg start shaking like a rattle. 

“Everything okay? You seem nervous.”

“Huh? Oh, sorry. I had a lot of sugar this morning...”, it was a dumb excuse but it was the best he could think of when all his thoughts were entangling together and strangling his brain. 

“Don’t worry, you’ll be out of here soon. Last question, where was your boyfriend on the night of Jihoon’s death?”

Baekhyun slowly looked at the police officer, feigning a look of puzzlement. 

“He was at home.”

“And where were you?”

“I was at home too, I had a study session and was tired so I went home early that day.”

The officer hummed and nodded, dropping his pen down and smiling at the student. 

“You kids are always studying, when do you have time to be young? You look like a kid who’d ace all his subjects.” 

Baekhyun laughed quietly at the officer’s attempt of brightening the mood. 

“Actually I’m quite bad at math and science, so maybe not all the subjects.”

That comment made the officer abruptly look at Baekhyun in a blank stare, almost like he was calculating something. Baekhyun’s body suddenly became hot like he was suffocating. Did he say something wrong?

The officer’s straight lips eventually formed a casual grin.

“Well, science is a hard subject, it’s not for everyone. Thank you for your cooperation. Make sure to stay safe out there, kid. The killer is still on the loose so if you see anything suspicious, call us and let us know.”, he handed Baekhyun a card with numbers he could call for help or emergencies.

Baekhyun stood up and nodded before bowing, when he left the room he let out a breath he didn’t even know he was holding. Sehun was next and nudged him a little before going into the room for his interview, Baekhyun mumbled something about the younger being too annoying nowadays as he felt an arm drape over his shoulders.

“How’d it go?”

Chanyeol was looking down at him and leading him over to the lockers where students who finished their interviews had to stand. He wanted to ask his boyfriend the same question but was weary of the close proximity they were in with their classmates. 

“It was alright, he was a little creepy though. Smiled too much...”

Chanyeol hummed in agreement and was fixing Baekhyun’s hair as he was deep in thought. His hands were busy playing with the fluffy brown strands but his eyes were darting at Junkyu standing only a few centimetres away from them. 

Chanyeol’s interview gave him access to some very interesting information.

———

“Where were you on the night of Jihoon’s death? Did you speak to him or see him close to the time of his death?”

Chanyeol pretended to think for a moment before shaking his head. 

“No, I didn’t speak to him but I saw him at school that day. As for that night, I was at home. I was having a study video call with someone.”

“Who were you video calling?”

“Not sure how this is important,”, Chanyeol smiled a little at the thought of Baekhyun popping up in his head, catching the attention of the officer.

“I was calling my boyfriend. He was helping me out with some notes from science class.”

The officer hummed and suddenly leaned back in the chair, the air thickened but Chanyeol didn’t feel nervous at all. In fact he wondered when he could just leave and do something more useful with his time.

“One of Jihoon’s close friends, Kim Junkyu, said he was walking home past the parking lot Jihoon was found dead in and saw you around the area that night.”

‘ _ So one of them is actually smart. Fun. _ ’

“Sorry Sir, but I told you I was home. I don’t know which parking lot the event even took place in.”

“It was the one downtown.”

“I live uptown.”

Chanyeol leaned back comfortably in his chair, pursing his lips in a manner that read ‘ _ I don’t know what else to tell you _ ‘.

“Who is your boyfriend that you mentioned?”

“His name is Baekhyun, he’s in my class and we share most subjects together.”, Chanyeol wasn’t sure if he was throwing in enough detail to make it seem like he had nothing to hide. He wasn’t worried in the slightest, the look on this officer’s face eased his worries of getting caught. 

“Okay, that’s all for today then. Thank you for your cooperation and remember to stay safe and be alert out there. Call us if you see or hear anything suspicious.”, Chanyeol accepted the card that he was handed before bowing and leaving the room and seeing Baekhyun have his interview. 

As he waited for his boyfriend, he rationalised what he had to do next. There was no way he was going to allow someone to harm Baekhyun or their relationship. Not as long as he was breathing.

He craned his neck as he stood against the locker wall, seeing Junkyu staring at the floor and receiving a comforting hand on the shoulder from Hyunsuk.

‘ _ Kim Junkyu. What a shame, you didn’t seem like you were much of a bother.’ _

__

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have got to stop writing this shit at 4am😭


	5. Match Made In Hell

“The cop that did the interviews was weird. Way too friendly, not scary enough that he’ll make the actual killer want to fess up. My uncle would have done a better job.”  
  
  
Sehun shoved the rest of his cookie in his mouth before continuing.  


  
“I mean, does he actually think one of us murdered them? Seventeen year olds that don’t have that much free time, and no one at this school is fucking smart enough. What if Joohyun killed herself in that lab? I didn’t even know Jihoon existed until he was announced dead- Stop hitting me!”  


  
Baekhyun rolled his eyes and flicked his friend’s cheek.  


  
“Sehun, they’re just doing their job. Don’t say that shit so loudly, it’s insensitive. Also, I haven’t seen your uncle in a while. How is he?”, Baekhyun picked at his rice with his chopsticks and kept his gaze away from Chanyeol who he could tell was trying to steal glances from him. 

After the interviews the class could return to their normal lessons, Chanyeol had been awfully quiet since then and it freaked Baekhyun out.  
  
  
“He’s good, haven’t seen him in a few days but I’m going down to the station later to see if he wants to buy me some food.”, Sehun stole a piece of chicken from Minseok’s plate and cackled when the elder dramatically darted his eyes to shoot daggers at him.  


  
“Why would he have to buy you food when you take everyone else’s...”  


  
“You’re the one that came to my house when my mom was making pasta weeks ago."

”And she said I was a delight.”

  
  
Minseok and Sehun’s small argument reminded Baekhyun of the night he went home and had to digest the fact that Chanyeol killed Joonhyun. He remembered getting home and seeing the container with the pasta Sehun dropped off on his doorstep.

  
The red sauce had suddenly flashed an image of blood in Baekhyun’s eyes, despite not seeing Joonhyun bleeding or any scenes of violence all he could picture was blood. Blood covering Chanyeol’s hands and coating over his morals he thought he believed so strongly in.  


  
Was it too late to contact the police?

“Baek, are you okay? Why aren’t you eating?”  


Chanyeol yanked him away from his thoughts, leaning in too close for comfort although Baekhyun wasn’t phased by it. He pursed his lips and pushed his tray away.

  
  
“I’m good, just not hungry anymore. Sehun, you can have my chicken.”

“Sweet!”, Sehun happily stabbed a piece with a single chopstick and ate it all the while Chanyeol was placing a comforting hand on the small of Baekhyun’s back.  
  
  
  
‘ _How can you act and look at me like everything’s okay?_ ’

Chanyeol parted his lips to say something but peeked over Baekhyun’s head and saw Suho marching over to the table holding pieces of paper that were flying all over the place. 

“What’s wrong with your friend?”

”Many things, but which one be specific.”, Baekhyun and everyone jumped when Suho slammed the heavy pile of papers in the middle of the table and dramatically sat down in an empty seat.

  
  
”I can’t figure out who the murderer is and it’s driving me crazy! Obviously Joonhyun and Jihoon’s cases are connected, but what would the reason for killing them be?”, Suho picked up Baekhyun’s abandoned chopsticks and started shoving the food on his tray into his mouth aggressively. 

“Suho eat slowly, you’ll get indigestion-“  


  
”This is the first time I’m eating since last night, this case of going to kill me.”  


  
Minseok raised his arms in surrender when Suho glared at him before going back to eating like it was the first time he’d tasted rice with chicken and vegetables.

Baekhyun bit his lip anxiously, he didn’t want Suho to try and dig deeper into the murders because Chanyeol would find a reason to hurt him. 

“So what did you even find? Any leads or clues?”

The whole table was surprised that Chanyeol was making conversation with one of them who wasn’t his boyfriend. Most of them were just glad he wasn’t attempting to make out with Baekhyun in front of them like usual.  
  


Suho turned to him and shook his head, “No, I couldn’t find anything. But one thing I know for sure is that whoever this person is, they’re a coward.”.

  
’ _Suho, shut the fuck up._ ’, Baekhyun was internally screaming at his friend but more at himself because he knew he couldn’t make a scene.

  
  
’ _So you want to see a show? A coward? We’ll see about that._ ’

  
  
”What do you mean?”, Minseok questioned as he drank the last sip of his soda. 

“Like I said before, they haven’t used any weapons against their victims. I mean, Jihoon was burnt to death but they found no stabs on his body or any marking that indicated the murderer was violent or assaulted any of them.”

  
  
”Don’t you guys think you’re blowing this way out of proportion?”

The whole table turned to Baekhyun who seemed agitated if anything. He was beginning to sweat and Sehun reached over to feel his forehead but Chanyeol swatted his hand away. Sehun scowled and huffed, his attention shifted to Baekhyun again when he registered how hot his palm felt against his skin.

“Baek, why are you so hot. Not in the sexy way, you wish, but you’re literally burning up.”, Sehun’s face changed to an expression of awareness and looked concerned for Baekhyun.

”Shit, I’m so sorry. I forgot- I mean, we’ll stop talking about it.”

  
  
Sehun cracked a smiled as he tried to change the mood, he picked up a napkin and held it out for Chanyeol to take.

  
  
”Wipe your boyfriend’s sweat, otherwise I’ll do it and you might bite my hand off.”

  
  
Chanyeol took the napkin with subtle aggression hinted in the menacing look he shot Sehun as he did so. He wiped Baekhyun’s forehead and opened a water bottle in his bag for him to drink.

  
  
”Thanks Yeol, and Sehun it’s fine you don’t have to feel bad about anything. Let’s just not talk about it. It’s in the past and we always have to move on. Right?”

  
  
Everyone offered a smile that Baekhyun knew was laced with sympathy which he hated. He didn’t need any sympathy because he was capable of anything on his own. Hell, he was dating a serial killer wasn’t he?

  
  
”Wait, what’s in the past?”

  
  
Suho and Sehun whipped their heads to Minseok, Suho kicked him under the table as he gobbled down the remains of rice earning a high pitched yell of ‘I’ll kill you Myeon!’.

  
  
”I’m gonna get going to class, I’ve lost my appetite. See you guys later, c’mon Yeol.”, the couple left the cafeteria with dainty swinging hands. 

“Seriously, what’s in the past?”, Minseok tucked his feet under his chair and held his hands into fists in case one of them were about to hit him for his ignorance. 

“Dude, come on. Baekhyun’s brother, remember?”

  
  
Sehun mockingly mimicked the ‘O’ expression Minseok made at the realisation. 

“Oh shit, I forgot... He only ever mentioned it to me once when I moved here. I completely forgot it happened. Ah fuck, I feel bad.”

  
  
Suho shook his head and patted his shoulder, “It’s okay, Baek doesn't dwell on it too much.”.

  
  
Sehun leaned his elbows on the table and furrowed his brows in deep thought.

  
  
”But guys, Chanyeol is a weird guy. Do you see the way he looks at Baekhyun? His eyes are glued on him like a hawk. I don’t have a good feeling about him.”

  
  
”Sehun you say that on a daily basis, he’s probably just a hopeless romantic and Baekhyun feels like royalty around him. Match made in heaven.”, Minseok shoved his tray further away from him and started scrolling on his phone.  
  
Sehun couldn’t help the lingering feeling of uneasiness in his stomach, he wanted to make sure Baekhyun was okay. He noticed the elder was acting different lately, he was less energetic and didn’t bounce around as much yapping his usual nonsense. 

“Seems like they’re made in hell if you ask me.”

———  


  
“Junkyu told the police that he saw me around the parking lot that night.”

  
  
Baekhyun lifted his head to look at Chanyeol before looking back at his Literature textbook.

“Is that so...”

  
  
”Baekhyun be careful, okay? I’m being careful too, believe me.”  


  
”I will. But Chanyeol, don’t do anything okay? He’s just lost his best friend, that’s horrible... He’s not a bad person, trust me.”  


  
Chanyeol didn’t give off any reaction which made all the alarms go off in Baekhyun’s head but he took his changing of the subject as a good sign. 

  
  
“Are you gonna stay for a while?”

  
  
They both looked around the deserted library, seeing empty chairs and tables with random test sheets scattered around. 

“Yeah, I’m trying to get a good grade in Lit so I don’t have to retake it along with Math.”

  
  
”You’re good at Lit though.”

  
  
”Yes but I want to be the best. I mean, best visuals should match with the best grades, no?”

Chanyeol grinned and rubbed his chin pretending to question.

  
  
“You are pretty, I’ll give you that.”

  
  
They both laughed quietly before Chanyeol stood up with his bag. He leaned over to peck Baekhyun’s cheek and ruffled his hair. 

“I’m tired so I’ll go home first, but call me when you go and if you feel scared I’ll drive you home.”

  
  
Baekhyun hummed and cracked his neck to the side, eliciting a significant crunch sound that had the librarian jolting awake from her sleep. The couple covered their mouths as they laughed at the poor woman’s confused expression before she started booting up the computer. 

“I’ll see you later baby. I love you.”

  
  
”I love you too, I’ll call you later.”

  
———

  
  
Despite the recent murders, the school was still in the process of installing new security cameras. To think they could afford to provide nutritious meals and milkshakes of all flavours for the students yet they didn’t think to place cameras in plain sight to deter vandalism and crime. There was a new system in place where students had their own ID tags that they had to scan against a monitor when they entered and exited the school. Most of the students hated the new system because it created crowds in front of the entrance when everyone came late and tried to rush to class, but it was recommended by the police so they had a record of when each student entered and left the school on a certain day. 

It was nearing 8pm when some students stayed at school to study, monthly assessments were approaching next week and most, mainly just the the hardworking, students were busying themselves by stuffing their noses in books they hoped to retain all the knowledge they’d needed from.

Baekhyun was one of those students, sat in the vacant library with the only noise other than his flicking of pages being the old librarian’s slow typing on the computer. 

The time read 8:04pm and Baekhyun was hungry, he hadn’t eaten since lunch and the few mouthfuls of rice and chicken wasn’t enough to satiate himself for his routine. He packed his things away and held his school ID in his hand, leaving the library and waving at the librarian who was too busy squinting behind her glasses and typing something with one finger to notice his presence.

He walked down the quiet well lit hallway, the large window on the side gave him a nice view of the city lights in the distance. He stopped to take a better look, admiring how different it felt to see flashes of billboards and zooming cars instead of the blue sky with patchy clouds during the school day. 

  
  
There were footsteps heard behind him but his eyes paid them no attention, though his ears certainly were attuned.   
  


“Hey, Rudolph-“

  
  
”My name is Haruto, I’m only a year younger than you.”

  
  
”Well, I’m still older so listen up. You hang out with Junkyu right? Whatever, if you see him just tell him that Hyunsuk is waiting for him in the gym.”

Baekhyun turned around this time, seeing his classmate Yeri talking to one of the younger foreign exchange students Haruto. The rumours were true, the kid is extremely tall.

  
  
”What? Hyunsuk always goes home when school ends, why would he be in the gym?”

  
  
Yeri groaned and rolled her head exasperatedly, “I don’t know! Just pass the message on if you see him. Chanyeol told me to tell him but I’ve got more important things to do- Hey, do you wanna join the drama club?”.

Baekhyun lunged himself forward at the mention of Chanyeol, startling the two and looking at him alarmed.

“What did Chanyeol say?”

  
  
What was Chanyeol even doing at school? He said he was tired and was gonna go home.

  
Haruto slowly backed away to leave the conversation but Yeri held him by his sleeve to stop him from leaving as she turned to Baekhyun. 

“He said to tell Junkyu that Hyunsuk is waiting in the gym for him or something along those lines- Hey, are you guys still dating because my friend Seulgi thinks you’re real cute.”  


  
”Where is he? When did he tell you this?”

  
  
”Hm, he told me this like, five minutes ago and then went to help Miss Lee with something. But Ruto! Please tell Junkyu when you see him, I can’t have this burden on me when I’ve got a play to write.”

  
  
Baekhyun also gripped Haruto’s free arm and the poor exchange student was surrounded.

“Are you sure Hyunsuk wouldn’t be in the gym? And where’s Junkyu right now?”

  
  
”I- I mean, Hyunsuk hates school so I don’t know why he’d stay after hours when his basketball training ends at 5. Uh, I don’t know where Junkyu is, I’ve just been studying with my group.”  


  
Baekhyun ran off the second Haruto finished his sentence, leaving the younger and Yeri alone.

  
”You have a nice face, you have potential! Join the drama club sometime. Toodles.”

She tiptoed to pat his head affectionately before walking off, Haruto mumbled in Japanese under his breath as he made his way back to his study group.   
  


“Korean schools have too much going on...”  


  
———  


  
Baekhyun was running like his life depended on it. At least he knew someone else’s life did. He had to find Junkyu before Chanyeol did.

He had no doubt in his mind that Chanyeol was planning on another attack, he trusted stranger’s words more than he did his own boyfriend’s at this point. Already panting and dashing through every hallway, abruptly opening every classroom door to either find it empty or with a small group of confused students which did not include Junkyu. 

  
His arm was starting to get tied of opening and closing doors but he knew he couldn’t stop, it would have been logical to find Chanyeol first and talk, or smack, some sense into him but Junkyu’s safety was his first priority. 

He was almost done searching every hallway and every block, but as he ran past the isolated gym he stopped in his tracks.

‘WET PAINT DO NOT TOUCH’

The sign caught Baekhyun’s attention as he hunched over for breath, eyeing the sign huge on the locker room door. No one could possibly be in the gym if it had just been repainted.  
Chanyeol wouldn’t be that confident enough to try and kill someone where he could risk getting fingerprints and traces of DNA stuck to wet paint.

Right?

He had to be somewhere with Chanyeol, he wasn’t done searching the whole building yet. He could still find them. 

Running out of time, he flew down the hall at lightning speed when imagining all the things that could be happening to Junkyu with each passing second. 

He hiked up the stairs to the Language classes in record time before throwing the door open in each class.

Empty.

Empty.

Study group, no Junkyu.

No Junkyu. 

No Junkyu.   
  


  
No Junkyu.

He wanted to stop and collapse onto the floor but kept going and cascaded down to the lower floor for Junkyu who he could only pray wasn’t dead. 

There was only one place he didn’t check left, the study lounge.

He stopped running and stood straight for the first time in half an hour from running non-stop, he cursed the school for being so fucking huge. The hope he had at the bottom of his heart faded when he saw the light in the lounge was off. 

‘ _Fuck, he’s dead_.’

It felt like game over, Baekhyun fell to his knees and yanked his hair harshly but couldn’t feel any pain on his head because the added guilt in his chest was the only thing he felt.

He gripped the handle to the lounge and opened the door to grab a drink and calm down. Pulling himself up, he entered the room and the lights automatically lit up from his presence.  
  


‘ _There’s no certainty that Chanyeol wanted to kill him, he’s not dead. He’s not dead. Fuck, I’m going crazy._ ’

But Baekhyun wanted to believe that it’s not his fault no matter what the outcome. He tried to stop it, didn’t he? He never wanted anyone to get hurt.

Baekhyun screamed when he saw someone laying their head on the table, the figure jumped from being startled and rubbed their eyes to adjust to the light. After ensuring he wasn’t seeing things, Baekhyun could make out the face of Junkyu, sleepily pouting and registering Baekhyun’s presence. 

”What the hell... Baekhyun? Why did you scream, it’s just me!”

”What- What are you doing here? Why are you here?”

Junkyu looked at him abnormally.

”I always stay after school on Fridays to study- Uh, are you okay? You’re shaking.”

”I’m fine. I was just, confused about something.”, Baekhyun held his hand to stop it from shaking because he didn’t know what was going on.

So Haruto never found Junkyu and he just didn’t get the message about Hyunsuk?   
  


“What time is it. Holy shit, it’s almost 9. I’m gonna head home, I think you should do the same, Baekhyun. You don’t look very well.”

Junkyu packed his things into his bag as Baekhyun’s feet remained planted on the spot. Everything was okay. Junkyu wasn’t in danger. He was starting to think he imagined everything or his mind was playing tricks on him.

”You coming?”

He turned to Junkyu and nodded, following the other out the door of the lounge and was relieved to see him not in any pain or visibly dying.

”Where’s your bag?”

”Huh? Oh, I don’t know.”, Baekhyun touched his shoulder and felt that his bagpack usually hanging from his side was missing. He must have thrown it somewhere when he was playing mission impossible.   
  
  


“I’ll find it, it’s probably in the library or something. I’ll see you later.”

Junkyu nodded and offered a friendly smile before walking off and Baekhyun could only sigh in relief. He roamed the hallways for the second time and found his bagpack outside the library where he left it when looking out the window, before eavesdropping on Yeri and Haruto’s conversation which was rendered useless at this point. 

  
He threw the bag over his shoulder and made his way to the building’s exit. He needed to get home and eat then shower, the whole day had been to straining mentally and he didn’t expect to face physical strain from running so much by the end of it.

He took out his school ID to tap on the scanner but couldn’t help glancing to the left at the narrow hallway leading to the gym. 

‘ _It wouldn’t hurt to double check._ ’

He put his ID away in his pocket and walked down the long hallway, taking the right turn and heading for the door to the gym. He avoided the wet paint on the walls that surrounded the gym locker rooms and peeked through the glass doors of the spacious gym. 

He didn’t see anyone, just pieces of unoccupied gym equipment and machines. 

Baekhyun felt relief that he hadn’t felt since the beginnning of the month before Joonhyun died. Maybe he needed to stop doubting Chanyeol and trust his boyfriend. Everyone makes mistakes and can learn from them, he kept telling himself.   
  
  


He sighed and started walking back to go home, wanting to leave the place that was giving him stress and a creepy aura. That was, until he saw a figure moving behind the small blurry window of the locker room door.   
  


Wanting to believe his eyes were messing with him, he stayed still to see if he’d see it again. In less than five seconds the figure moved, seeming to be dressed in a navy blue unmistakably identical with the blazer of their school uniform.   
  


‘ _Fuck_.’

Baekhyun slowly stepped closer and turned the door handle, pushing it open and closing it behind him. There was no one in sight, but he dreaded turning the corner where the lockers were.

Treading further, he heard footsteps and the sound of metal clanking against the wooden floor.   
  


Hyunsuk’s body was laying on the ground, numerous stabs visible through his white school shirt and the blood absorbed through the back of the material.   
  


Chanyeol was removing the gloves he wore when he noticed Baekhyun in the room.

”Babe, you’re not Junkyu. What are you doing here?”

”Chanyeol, what have you done.”

”Oh,”, he chuckled and straightened out his blazer, “Don’t touch anything, you’ll leave traces. Your little friend said I didn’t know how to use weapons. Don’t you think this makes up for it?”

  
Baekhyun wanted to give up, he crouched down with his knees to his chest and tried regulating his breathing. Chanyeol walked over to him and caressed his cheek.

“What’s wrong? Does it look bad?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Christmas Eve folks! Hope everyone is having a good time 🥰


End file.
